A Second Life
by HatsuneForever
Summary: Fifteen years of taunting from her fellow Vocaloids has left Rin broken. Under the impression that her death will make things better, she shuts down. But 25 years later, a desperate reboot brings back everything but her memory. Will the ones who awake her seem familiar in more ways than one? Will the future bring more than she can handle?
1. A Broken Life

"Pssh, Rin Kagamine? That wannabe Vocaloid? I've seen a lot of useless Vocaloids, and she pretty much brings the whole list to its knees."

"I don't see why Master insists on keeping her. Whenever cuts begin, she isn't even considered. Why cut the good Vocaloids but keep the worst?"

"Isn't it obvious? She's still here because Master pities her. I would too, if she wasn't such an arrogant little twerp with a voice like a dying whale's."

"Hey, that's an insult to dying whales everywhere."

A chorus of mocking laughter echoed muffled through the closed door. Were they really having this conversation about me in the middle of the hallway, right outside my door? Every night they mock me like this, but at least had the decency to say it behind my back or in a different room. A tear fell onto my clasped hands to my disgust. Was I really as soft as to care what the others thought of me? I hugged my knees closer to my chest and attempted to block out the deliberate scorn outside of her door.

Suddenly, a wave of quiet snickers came closer to my door, followed by a suspicious pressure on it. Multiple whispers and giggles as the pressure faded, and finally a howl of laughter evading away into the kitchen. Cautious, I stood, brushing myself off and cracked my door. The hallway seemed as it was, empty and dark. I tiptoed out to investigate the mysterious change of mood that occurred not but a minute ago when I turned and gasped.

There, in vibrant orange marker and a disgusting large scrawl which could only be crafted in Miku's retarded handwriting read:

**Worthless little pest, do us a favor and kill yourself off so we won't have to!**

I stood, lifeless as a statue as the words imprinted themselves into my heart. I didn't want to hear the shutter of a camera and the taunting that erupted from the kitchen. I didn't want to hear them chanting with a mocking air, "The first worthless Vocaloid! Down with the Daughter of Evil!" I didn't want to hear anymore for tonight, as I had lost my appetite, my heart, and any sense of momentary safeness I would have felt after being told to die. Fifteen years of tantalization from what was supposed to be my family, my lifelong friends. I was done. I will never know what caused me to snap now, to accept that I was never meant to be one of them fifteen years late.

My lips pulled up in a smile and I faced them. I hadn't known what came over me, for a light chuckle escaped my lips.

"Maybe I'll try it. Would that make you happy?" my eyes fell onto each one of the blank faces. "I hope this has brought you whatever you were searching for. I'm deeply sorry that my presence in this house has done nothing but hinder you all from being able to live your lives happily. If my extraction from the Vocaloid household will make everyone happier then..." a tear escaped from my eye and I quickly wiped it off with my sleeve. With a crumbling voice, I stated my fate.

"I... I will do so. You will not have to dirty your hands with me any longer. I thank you for my fifteen years of very kind hospitality. And so... good night." Without another glance at the panicked faces, without another word to make them feel what I felt, without a question as to why they suddenly called and ran after me, I locked the door and wiped myself of them even as they pounded on the door, demanding entry.

_Commencing automatic shutdown in T-5 seconds._

_5._

I let out a sigh; this countdown was always too slow. Not the first time I have tried, but my brother would always call it off before it could get to one. He was always the only comfort I had in this world. Len Kagamine, one of the most popular and the most loved Vocaloid in the house. Somehow, he was always there whenever she wanted to end it. He would caress my hand and glare at me with caring but firm eyes until the clock read one. Then, in his soft, brotherly way he would say _Abort shutdown. _His arms would loop around me and we would sit, quiet tears coming from us both.

_4._

We would sit there in our embrace until something happened, whether it was me having pins and needles or the call for dinner. Then he would take my face in his hands and stare at me in the most expecting way. I would try to hide a smile, but he wouldn't stop staring until I did. "Rin, don't do this to me. You can't imagine the pain I'd go through if you were to leave me like this. I'm sorry I can't be here to defend you but you've got to fight back. Don't let those butt-heads get to you, okay?" he'd smirk, and I couldn't help but laugh and sniffle.

_3._

I scoot over to pick up a small picture that lay on my desk. It was a simple picture of me and Len, sitting at our usual two-person seat in an ice-cream shoppe. To me, it wasn't just a picture, of course. It was my sacred treasure, the only treasure I had of the both of us, happy. Also the only picture of me that was put into the family album. Len was always in the pictures, his casual face looking bored and his smile forced. But I was never in it, for whenever Picture Day came the others did whatever in their power they had to do to make sure I was never present. Whether that was pouring cold water on me right before, or burning my best clothes the night before. I was never in it.

_2._

I held the picture tight to my chest, readying for the supposed pain that accompanied death. I took one last greedy look at the flashing time on my arm. This time, Len wouldn't interfere. He wouldn't be here to save me. This was my choice. No one would mourn for my death. They wanted me gone, didn't they? This will be peaceful for everyone. Everyone will be happier this way.

_1. _

I smiled my last as my senses cut off. My body sit something hard. My vision went dark. And I fell asleep.


	2. 25 Years of Deactivation?

"Did it work? Is she... going to be okay?"

"Don't worry, Hatsune. Nero's skills are unparalleled. Being deactivated for such a long time, she can't just wake up automatically. It's only been three hours. Be patient. Come on, let's go see what the others are up to."

"Do you think her senses are returning?"

"Most likely. Let's let her wake up on her own."

My eyes fluttered open with curiosity. My head throbbed, a sign of oversleep. But how long exactly? I ran a hand through the blonde mess of tendrils that stuck to my forehead. My hand stretched out before me, flexing my fingers. How... was I _here_? The deactivation was the last thing I remember... And what were the two voices talking about? Who was Nero? And... why was I brought back _now? _As I stood up, my legs threatened to give out under me. I hastily grabbed the headboard, which creaked under my grasp. In the corner of the room, there sat a full body mirror.

The girl looking back at me was foreign, an unrecognizable stranger. The girl here was taller, a lot skinnier. Her cerulean eyes were brighter than before, lined with thick lashes which resembled professionally-done eyeliner. Her shiny blonde hair danced in curls, falling down to her waist. She was fuller, she actually had curves and an hourglass figure, accented with an airy, V-neck white dress. I twirled around in the mirror, the girl following my every move. She was... beautiful. This couldn't be the young, feeble, bullied Rin Kagamine that deactivated who knows how long ago. I reached out to the mirror, the cold glass sending chills down my fingertips. Amazing.

I snapped from my thoughts as footsteps rang out right outside of the room. A boy's face peered out from the hall. I held my breath, taking in his features. His silky teal hair fell in soft spikes against his pale face. His rosy cheeks were puffed out inquisitively. His unbelievably smooth lips were puckered as his eyes searched the room. And his eyes... oh, his eyes as they locked with mine. The dazzling blue orbs twinkled, intoxicating me in a way unimaginable. They were round in the most adorable child-like way possible. A smile bloomed across his beautiful face, making me light-headed.

"Rin! You're finally awake!" he walked up to me in two simple strides, gracefully pulling me into a soft hug. His scent, a sweet foresty blend, could've put me back into my coma. I could feel the pleasurable tickle of his breath on my neck, the amazingly soft strands of cyan hair kissing my cheek. A soft sigh betrayed my lips, urging me to breathe again. The boy sensed this and quickly released his hug to my disapproval. Though my heart faltered again as his face flushed with the most delicious red color.

"I'm sorry, please excuse my outburst. I'm just so glad you're finally awake. Uh, my name's Mikuo. Hatsune Mikuo." he extended his hand out to me in the cutest manner. My face flushed deeper as I accepted the warm offering. Our link lasted too long and he drew back, chuckling nervously. "Uh... heh... I should, uh, probably go tell Meito you're awake," he stuttered with a goofy grin and quickly exited the room. My hand flew up to my head in a dramatic light. Oh my. That was... fever-inducing. Though... _Mikuo_ Hatsune and _Meito_...? The question of how long I was out became bolder than ever in my mind. From the hall came Mikuo, followed by a tall brown-haired boy. His sharp red eyes softened as they landed on me and he closed the small book in his hand.

"Well, look who rose back from the dead. Nice to see your eyes open for a change," his smirk practically screamed Meiko. He looked like her, he talked in the same arrogant manner as her (when she was sober), he even had the same taste in books: sappy, stupid, lovey-dovey romance novels! I plastered a smile on my face.

"You must be Meito-san. Uh, nice to meet you," I shook his hand, and he laughed.

"Always so formal. Just like Rinto." that laugh, that tone, it suddenly made sense to me. They were alternates of the Vocaloids that I once knew! A gender-bend or something on that line.

"I don't mean to be frank, but how long have I been out? What happened to the Vocaloids? And how come you're just like them... but the opposite gender?" the two exchanged cautious glances, biting their lips and stuttering over their inaudible words. I eyed both of them with suspicion. What were they hiding?

"This should be interesting." a boy with light pink hair stood in the doorway, arms crossed with a mature air. His bored turquoise eyes scanned me, his nonchalant expression making me feel self-conscious. Mikuo glared at him, muttering warnings and possible threats as the boy strides over. Meito frowned.

"Luki, show some etiquette. Rin just woke up and she doesn't need your sharp tongue clattering on as it usually does." he said, losing interest and reopening his book.

"As you're any better, Meito. She's not a puppy, she can handle it. Luki Megurine, your apparent tour guide." a smile arose on his lips, sending chills down my spine. "You must be the last Vocaloid, Rin Kagamine. A pleasure," My eyebrows furrowed together as I searched his face, so closely resembling Luka's.

"The last... Vocaloid?"

"Well, yes. Are you sure you want me to go on? You will here some unpleasant information." I nodded my head impatiently.

"Okay, here's the deal. 25 years ago, a feud between the Vocaloids and Utaus rang out. None of us really know why, we have theories, but all of a sudden, the Utaus ambushed a few Vocaloids and killed them. This spiked a full-on war between them, but the Vocaloids faltered without the leadership of Vocaloid 01, Miku Hatsune, who went abroad and never came back. The leadership would go to the next Vocaloid, but Len was unfit, not only physically but emotionally. He gave his life as a peace offering to the Utaus, but 8 years later they went back on that promise and bombed Vocaloid territory. There were no survivors.

"But what they weren't expecting were the derivatives. The derivatives, hated and abused Vocaloids said to be copies, invaders of the originals. Haku Yowane, a urged the others to side with the Vocaloids despite the discrimination they received from them, who were persistent on staying neutral. Neru Akita, a specialist in technology, married and had us, infusing us with the last of the data from the original Vocaloids. But there was a spy of the Utaus under the guise of Teto Kasane and she killed all of the derivatives except Neru. Doing everything she could to protect us, Neru moved here and trained us until we were old enough to fend for our selves. Four years ago, she said she'd be back in a few minutes and..." they all looked away. "And she never came back.

"Since then, we've carried on her mission, doing whatever it takes to end this war. It's a small band of us, about ten or eleven. Then, about a month ago, we found you deactivated. Len definitely had your body under serious security. It was nearly impossible for even Nero to get past all that high-tech security."

I raised an eyebrow. "I've been meaning to ask, who is this Nero you guys talk so much about?" Luki and Meito smirked and exchanged knowing glances. Mikuo scoffed.

"The most annoying, incompetent, sarcastic, unsympathetic, retarded, insignificant, untrustworthy-"

"Mikuo just loves him, doesn't he? Nero is the brains of our team. Kinda like the geek, but all those very nice words Mikuo uses to describe him. We could introduce him if you like," Luki's smile grew wider with sarcastic humor.

"Not a chance." Mikuo snapped at the two, but I was already catching up to Meito into the hall.


End file.
